Succubus Dreams
by Sensula
Summary: Draco hears something one night and goes to investigate. It's coming from Granger's room. What he finds is very uncharacteristic. Warning: Very, very mature.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is a very mature story. Also, it's a little weird in the beginning, but I'll explain later.**

Hermione sighed as the last waves of pleasure left her. It wasn't enough. It was never enough. No matter how many times she pleased herself, she was never fulfilled. She sat up on her bed and groaned as she felt her legs chill slightly. Her arousal was still on her and the sheets, mingled with her sweat. She got up and grabbed her robe from the edge of the bed. A nice shower would solve her problems. Until she needed to get pleasure again.

She pulled her robe on, cinched the sash, and walked over to the door to her room just as someone knocked on it. She opened it and was met with a wall of male muscle. Looking up, she found a pair of silver eyes of the Head Boy staring back at her.

"What have you been doing in here, Granger," the man asked. "Having an orgy?"

"Of one, unfortunately, Malfoy," she said, closing the door as she walked past him.

She left him staring at her as she walked to the bathroom. She started the shower and looked at herself in the mirror as the water warmed. Her cheeks had more color in them since that afternoon, and her skin wasn't as pale. Hermione had been feeling the aches all day. It had stared as a cramp in her wrist, moving to her shoulders, then her hips. It had continued to her head, then to her muscles. She'd barely been able to keep up her regular facade during classes.

Hermione slid her robe off and stepped into the shower. The spray fell over her body and washed away all evidence of her little self-pleasing session. She raised her hands and massaged her scalp, easing her headache away. The aches always left after a little session, but they always returned in the morning. Sometimes a day afterwards, if she had climaxed enough times the night before.

The door to the bathroom opened, making Hermione open her eyes. She calmly stared at Malfoy, though he wasn't as calm. His eyes were traveling up and over her body as she washed it with the soap. "Can I help you, Malfoy?" she asked, not even trying to hide her nakedness.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Granger," he said. It sounded a bit husky and Hermione shivered slightly inside.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" she asked, turning so the spray ran over her back. She sighed happily as it hit a tight knot in the small of her back and began to ease the tension. Hermione looked over and saw Malfoy swallow hard.

"I mean," he said, "You're nothing like you were last year. You're not the reserved bookworm anymore."

Hermione turned and propped her hands on the shower walls as she faced him fully. "You know," she said. "You can't really say that with conviction, Malfoy. We were enemies before the war and you teased me a lot. You don't really have an unbiased example of what I was like to compare to, now do you?"

"Even from my biased opinion, you've changed. Something happened to you after the war, didn't it?" he said. "What? Did you finally shag Weasley, then?"

Hermione laughed and returned to her shower. "No, Malfoy," she said, grabbing the soap and lathering up her hands. "I did not sleep with Ron. Or Harry." She added the last before he could ask. She looked over at him and saw the way his eyes wandered over her body lustfully. She'd filled out since the last time he'd seen her, developing more in the chest area and growing into her curves. She'd seen many boys looking at her the same way when she walked to her classes. And none of them knew how torturous it was for her, not being able to do anything about it.

Hermione paused in her washing and turned the water off. "Do you really want to know what's different with me, Malfoy? Or don't you really care?"

He spread his arms. "I just walked in here and watched you shower because I'm curious about your change. Does that tell you something?"

"Yeah," she said, grabbing a towel. "You like to watch." Malfoy watched her as she dried off her body and wrapped her hair in the towel. She slipped on the robe and walked to her room. Malfoy followed and took in the rumpled sheets. Hermione sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "So," she said. "You want to know my change?"

He nodded. "How does one girl go from being a complete virgin, to someone who doesn't care if a man watches her shower in just three months?" He leaned against her dresser drawers as he waited for an answer.

Hermione took her hair out of the towel and began to finger comb it. "Well, after the war, Ron and I dated for a while. It didn't work out and I was heartbroken when we broke up. So, in a wave of rebellion, I went to a club and took someone home with me." Here, she paused and gave Malfoy a pointed look. "A woman."

Malfoy's eyebrow raised up and he whistled. "Gotta say," he said. "Didn't expect that."

Hermione shrugged. "She was hot, I was against men at the moment, and we went home and had sex." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I didn't realize that she was a succubus. Our sex had led to some sort of bonding and I became one, too."

Malfoy paused. "A succubus?" he said, sounding a bit disbelieving.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "You know. A demon that looks like a beautiful woman? She sleeps with people, then sucks out sexual energy as her food? Oh, right. We don't learn about them until next week."

"I know what a succubus is, Granger," Malfoy said. He stared at her for a moment. "So, you're telling me that you're a succubus now?"

"Yup," Hermione said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"And now you have to have sexual energy for food?"

"Right," she said. "Unfortunately, since I'm only part succubus and the other half is witch, I'm kinda stuck masturbating."

"Why not just have a guy shag you?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione smiled. He was taking this pretty well for someone who'd just learned that the new Head Girl of Hogwarts was part demon. "Because of my witch side, the magic and demon parts are at war. They've apparently settled on that, if I were to sleep with a man, I would no longer be able to sleep with anyone else, or I would starve from their sexual energy. I'd only be able to feed off the first guy."

Malfoy was silent for a while, lost in thought. Hermione tought the was taking it very well. She hadn't told Harry or Ron, yet. Lord knows how they'd react to all of this. Dumbledore knew, of course. That man knew practically everything. He'd suggested a potion to contain the aches, but Hermione had refused. It made her feel as if she had a disease or something. And there was nothing wrong with her. Except maybe being unsatisfied sexually.

"So, you're still a virgin," Malfoy asked suddenly, breaking into Hermione's rambling.

She laughed and said, "Yes, Malfoy. I'm still a virgin."

He nodded as he took the information in, and then said, "So what happens when you don't please yourself?"

"I get aches," she said. "I feel slow and I start to hurt in my joints and muscles. It happens every day, so I have to please myself every night. It wasn't that bad at home, where I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing me. But, now that I have to share a dorm with you, it's become sort of a hassle." She hid a smile as she saw how her bluntness made the Slytherin blush a little. Just then, a thought came to her. "Malfoy," she said, standing up.

"Hmm?" he asked.

Hermione walked up to him until she stood right before him. "Now that you know, you can't tell anyone," she said.

He chuckled. "Who would believe me," he said.

Hermione smiled. "And, there is one thing you could do for me," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

She slid her robe off and let it fall to the floor of her room. "You could please me," she said, leaning forward in a way that she knew looked seductive.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked down at her body. "As in..."

"As in, Malfoy," Hermione said as she took his hand and placed it over the junction between her legs. "If I can't make the aches go away by pleasing myself, maybe you can do it by pleasing me. After all, you are the Slytherin Sex God."

Malfoy stared at her for a moment before laughing. "That's funny, Granger," he said, pulling his hand away. "But I'm not going to do anything to you. I'll keep your secret, but that's all I'm doing. You're still a muggle-born and I don't sleep with those." He turned and left her room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and groaned. "Great," she said, as her body began to ache again. "Now I have to start over."

**AN: So? What do you think? Hey, does anyone know where the title 'Slytherin Sex God' originated from? It's not in any of the books, I don't think. I'm just curious because I see it in a lot of fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. I never expected so quickly a following of this story. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. Much appreciated. **

Draco stared up at the ceiling. He'd noticed the changes in Granger for awhile now. It had been small things at first. Her skirt had gotten shorter by a half inch, her tie was looser, and her hair was pinned back from her face, making her seem more carefree. Then, he'd started noticing other things during the past few weeks. She spent less time in the library and he'd actually seen her flirting with some of the Gryffindor Quidditch players when he walked by the stadium during their practices. What had really stood out, though, had been just a few hours ago in their Common Room.

Draco had been studying the chapter for next weeks class, wanting to get ahead. Granger had just flounced right in, smiled at him in her usual manner, but, what hadn't been her usual manner, was shucking her school robe onto the couch, pulling her tie loose, and unbuttoning the top two buttons on her shirt to show a flash of her chest. The couple weeks before, Granger would smile, neatly fold her school robes, and sit down to do homework. That action, though, had startled Draco and proved that something was up.

His curiosity had reached the breaking point when he'd heard cries of pleasure coming from Granger's room. At first, he'd thought she had someone in there, but didn't remember anyone coming through the portrait. He'd been really surprised to find her alone when she'd opened the door. She hadn't even so much as blushed when she'd seen him. Or when he'd barged into her shower to get questions answered. Reflecting now, it had been rash, but her lack of reaction had been what caught him. Nothing. No shame or embarrassment.

Draco rubbed his eyes and an image of Granger's naked body sprang into his mind's eye. He remembered her perky high breasts, her hard nipples, and the smooth curve of her toned stomach as it dipped to between her thighs. Not to mention her ass. Draco looked at his hand. The one that Granger had placed between her legs, asking him to please her. He'd enjoyed the feel, to be honest. She'd felt swollen and wet with arousal. He would have gladly given her more than enough pleasure, but he didn't like being used.

He chuckled to himself as his mind thought over the entire situation. Hermione having sex with a woman. God, he wished he'd been there. Girl-on-girl action could be sexy as hell. Especially if she'd looked like she did now. He had to wonder how much of her body and personality was the real Granger, and how much was the new succubus Granger. On the bright side, at least she wasn't a prude anymore.

There was a cry coming from Granger's room. Draco opened his eyes and looked at his door. Who knew Granger would be so loud? And that was just from self pleasing. What would she be like if someone else were to please her? Draco heard another cry from her room and felt himself grow hard. He groaned. Really? He was getting hard off the moans of a muggle-born? Then again, it had been a while since his last shag or had any kind of release. And he had a lot of pressure from Quidditch and lessons.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as there was another moan, louder this time. He couldn't take it anymore. Draco didn't care if she was a muggle-born, she sounded too damn sexy and it was turning him on. He threw his legs over the bed and padded over to her room. He stopped in front of her door and knocked.

"It's open," Granger's voice said on the other end. She sounded breathless.

Draco turned the knob and walked in. Granger was laying on the bed, her hair spread around her and her face flushed. Draco looked over her body. One of her hands was cupping her breast while the other rested between her generously spread legs. She turned her head to look at him. "You let anyone in when you're like this?" Draco said, closing the door behind him.

Granger moaned. "You're the only one here," she said. She smiled at him. "Reconsidered, did you?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Only because you're so damn loud and it's keeping me awake," he said.

Granger moved her hands away from her body, slowly sliding them over her body, and said, "Then why don't you come over here and then you can get all the sleep you want?"

Draco walked over to the bed and stared down at her. Her legs were still parted and he could see the juices of her arousal still on her thighs from where she had touched herself. Her nipples were hard and were peaked, as if waiting for his mouth. Draco reached out and slid his hand from her knee down her thigh as he knelt between her thighs. She smiled up at him and he felt his mouth go dry.

He moved his hand to her hip and bent down. Draco trailed his lips down her neck and to her breasts. His mouth and fingers feathered across her skin. Granger sighed and wove her hands into his hair. Draco dragged his tongue across her neck. Granger mewed and pushed on the back of his head. Draco smiled and slid his hand to her inner thigh. Her skin was surprisingly smooth under his palm. Draco bit down on Granger's skin, drawing out a gasp from her.

"Draco," she breathed. Oh, that sounded good. He liked a breathless Granger.

Draco smirked and pressed his palm against her center. She arched her back slightly at the contact. He looked up and saw her mouth fall open. He used the heel of his palm and rubbed against her. She moaned, pushing her hips forward. "Very responsive, aren't you, Granger?" he said, smirking again as he held himself above her. She looked up at him and he could see the lust in her eyes. "Your eyes are red," Draco said.

Granger nodded. "I know," she said. "It means I'm turned on and hungry." She moaned again as he thrust his hand against her. "God, you're good at that," she said.

Draco chuckled. "I'm only warming up, Granger," he said. He shifted his hand and did something with his fingers that should be considered illegal. Granger cried out, arching her back off the bed and tightening her thighs around Draco's hand. He bit back a moan as he felt her inner muscles clamping around his fingers. "Shit, Granger," Draco said, his voice tensing slightly. "You're so fucking tight."

"Draco," she gasped.

"Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

"Stop talking and move your fingers," she ordered.

Draco nipped at the swell of her breast, feeling the muscles jump slightly against his lips. "Demanding, aren't you?" he said huskily. He withdrew his hand and thrust again. Granger gasped and moaned. Draco grew harder as she moaned some more. His cock tented in his pajama pants, wanting to be free. It wanted to sink into her; to feel her clamp around it and to hear her moan as it sent her over the edge.

He leaned forward, brushing his pajama clad cock against her center as he thrust faster with his hand. He rotated his wrist, driving hard into her. Granger cried out, thrusting her hips against him. "Draco!" she yelled, raking her nails across his chest. Draco roared as he felt Granger climax under him. Her inner muscles tightened, pulling at his fingers. He almost came then and there, her climax was so intense.

Granger tensed, then went limp. Her eyelids dropped and her breathing came in short bursts. Draco stared at her, watching her skin grow flush. He was still hard and wanted release, but he couldn't look away from her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were back to their normal brown color, though there was a glint of satisfaction. She smiled and looked down at his chest. "Sorry," she said, her voice slightly hoarse.

Draco looked down and saw red marks on his chest, protruding downward. They weren't deep. He shook his head. "No problem," he said, too worked up to try and say a comeback. He moved from above her, intending to slide off the bed.

Granger sat up and reached out, stopping him with a hand over the red marks. Draco stared at him. "I should make it up to you," she said. Before he could ask what she meant, her hands grabbed his pajama bottoms and pulled them down.

"What the hell, Granger," Draco said, trying to move back, but it only succeeded in pulling his pants down further.

She leaned down and hovered over his cock with a smirk. "I'm returning the favor," she said before pulling him into her mouth.

Draco groaned as her lips and tongue teased his member. Her hand found his base and squeezed. He hissed. "Where did you learn this, Granger?" he asked, his fingers fisting in her hair. Of course, she didn't answer verbally. Instead, she pulled him deeper into her throat, licking the underside and swallowing around him. Draco groaned and watched her. It was almost unbelievable. If he hadn't been experiencing it, he would never have believed Hermione Granger could give blow jobs. And she was excellent at it, too. Her mouth teased him, building the pressure. She increased her pressure on him in all the right places and he groaned.

"You continue like that, and I'm going to explode, Granger," he said, groaning when she sucked again. She chuckled and the vibrations contracted her throat around him. Draco fisted both of his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. His eyes rolled back and he climaxed in her mouth. He released her, giving her a chance to pull back, but Granger surprised him by swallowing every drop of his ejaculation.

Once he was spent, she pulled back after licking the tip clean. Granger sat up, a smile on her face. "Glad you enjoyed it, Malfoy," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to 'Draco'," he asked.

Granger chuckled. "That ended with my climax," she said, getting off the bed. She put her feet on the floor and stood. Immediately, she fell back onto the mattress.

Draco smirked. "Can't stand?" he asked, looking over her sweat covered body.

She looked at him and smiled. "You're good," she said. Granger laid back on the mattress. Stretching her arms above her head with a satisfied smile, she added, "You're hired."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I get paid for this? What am I? A call boy?" What was he doing? Was he actually joking around with Granger right after what they'd just done?

Granger laughed. "I don't think I could ever afford you," she said. "You're too skilled for my budget."

"Know this from experience, do you?" Draco said. He pulled his pajama pants up and tied them. His hand shook slightly. Damn. He'd never had this effect before.

Granger sat up and grabbed a long shirt. She pulled it on and fluffed her hair out of her collar. "Yeah," she said. She saw his surprised look and snorted. "Self pleasing only goes so far, Malfoy. I bought a call girl or two during my more...hungry...time periods."

Draco smiled. "Again with the women?" he said.

Granger shrugged. "I can't have a man or I'd be connected to him for the rest of my life. Or his, whichever comes first," she said. She shook her head. "Women are my loophole. They please me, I get my food source, and they get paid. It's a win-win." Granger sighed in frustration. "Unfortunately, I'm at school, now. No call girls and I can't have others finding out what I am or all hell would break loose." She turned to him. "Want to be my source? It's not like you didn't enjoy it."

Draco stared at her. She was right. He had enjoyed it immensely. It wouldn't be terrible, anyway. He'd get release and she would get a meal. No strings attached. It was a good deal. Any guy would take it. And Draco was any guy.

He met her gaze and said, "Alright. But buy some sexy sleep wear. Long t shirts are not sexy."

"Oh, I don't know." Granger stood, her legs still shaking slightly, and stretched her arms up. The shirt rose slightly, showing off more of her legs and the curve of her ass. Draco's eyes were drawn to her legs. "I can make them work," Granger said, smiling seductively.

Draco looked up at her. "It's the succubus in you," he said. "You're using it against me."

She smiled. "Whatever works to get you in bed, Malfoy. And you might just learn a thing or two."

"Me?" Draco said. "I'm the Slytherin Sex God."

"And you still have so much to learn," Granger said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her lips were surprisingly soft.

**AN: So? Steamy enough for you? I'm starting to like this sexy Hermione. She's fun to write. I had to repost this chapter because the first time was too explicit. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Malfoy, get your cute ass out of bed!" Hermione yelled, banging on the door with her fist. She was dressed in her school robes and had her school bag slung over her shoulder. She was hungry for some food and was ready to go down to breakfast. She only woke Malfoy up because of her favor last night.

"Shut up, Granger," he said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't give a Hippogryph's nuts if you're trying to sleep," Hermione called. "Breakfast is downstairs and if you're late to class, there is no way you're going to copy my notes."

"Your notes suck, anyway," Malfoy yelled through his door.

Hermione smirked as she heard him move around. She turned and walked out of the Head's Dorm to go to breakfast. Along the way, she ran into Ron and Harry at the end of the staircase. She skipped down the stairs and stopped next to them.

"Someone's in a good mood," Harry said.

"I had a good night," Hermione said. Indeed, she was feeling very good. Usually after a night of self pleasing, she was still achy or wound tight. But this morning she was feeling extremely happy and energetic.

"I heard that the Head boy and girl get really good mattresses," Ron said.

"They're excellent," Hermione said, smiling wider. "But I'm starving. Let's eat."

"You eat anymore, Granger, and you'll never fit into the Great Hall."

Hermione turned around and watched Malfoy walk down the stairs. He had a well styled pillow head look, his shirt was untucked from his black slacks, his tie was hanging loose around his neck, and, to complete the look, his school bag was thrown over his shoulder and across his chest.

Hermione smiled. "You know," she said. "I'm in too good of a mood to let you ruin my morning." She turned and looped her arms with her friends, walking into the hall. She took a seat by Ginny and reached for a warm muffin.

"You're in a good mood," Ginny said, smiling slightly. "Anyone I know?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I just had a good night last night. You know, the mattresses are really comfy."

"I wish mine was," Ginny said. "My mattress feels like a bunch of rocks."

"You didn't anger the house elves, did you?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I can think of," Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm pretty sure they'll bring back a good mattress as soon as they're not angry at you," she said. She spread some butter on the muffin and took a bite. The flavor and warmth of the simple piece of food slid along her tongue and down her throat.

Ginny sighed. Then she changed the subject. "What classes do you have?" she asked.

The four of them spent a few minutes comparing classes. Ginny, Harry, and Ron had most of their general classes together, but none of them had classes with Hermione. The only thing on their schedule that they had in common was a free period right before dinner.

"So," Ginny asked. "What's it like living with Malfoy?"

"He bugs me," Hermione said. "But we came to an arrangement recently."

"Hope it includes him staying away from you," Ron grumbled.

Hermione hid her smile behind the muffin. Their agreement had definitely not included staying away. More like getting closer. But only physically. She knew that, no matter what the two might do to each other, it was impossible for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to become friends. They were just too different.

The bell rang and Hermione got to her feet. "I'm off to Muggle Studies," she said.

"But you grew up with Muggles," Ron said. "And didn't you already take Muggle Studies in third year?"

"I take the Muggle Studies as a class and then I stay to help teach the third years in the next class," Hermione said. "Extra credit and I've a free period afterwards."

"Good luck with that," Ron said. "I wouldn't teach a class if you paid me."

Hermione chuckled and pulled her school bag onto her shoulder. "See you later, guys," she said and left the Great Hall. She walked down the corridor toward the classroom.

"Granger," Malfoy said.

She looked over at him and smirked. "Going to Muggle Studies?" she asked.

"It's an easy grade," he said. "And if it means I can bother you some more, I'll take it."

Hermione shook her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever, Malfoy," she said. Malfoy tilted his head slightly. Hermione noticed the look. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, though he still had the look.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped slightly, becoming agitated at the staring.

He paused. "Your hair looks lighter," he said.

"You never seen a girl's hair in a different light?"

"No," Malfoy said. "Your hair has turned a lighter shade. But I guess that happens when a girl like you works outside all day."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your comebacks are poor, Malfoy," she said. "You use to do better." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Did I knock you for a loop last night, Malfoy? I'll have to remember that for future use." She turned and walked into the girl's bathroom. Something about Malfoy's comment had her curious.

She stepped in front of a mirror and blinked. He'd been right. Her hair was a lighter brown, almost turning to a dark bronze. As she watched it, though, it turned back to her regular hair color. Strange. But she'd read about this. It hadn't occurred to her that it would happen with her, though. But, since it did, now, she could use this. If she understood from her readings, the more releases she found from her sexual pleasure, the more her powers grew. The first of many was the ability to change one's appearance. It wasn't much, but the slight changing in her hair said it all.

Hermione smiled at her reflection. Oh, this was going to be good. Poor Malfoy, though, wasn't going to get much sleep, if she had anything to say about it. Sometimes it rocked to be a succubus.

**AN: Thanks to chocoholic6otaku for an awesome idea and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I realize that I left the last chapter very short and not as satisfying as the the first chapters. I hope I did better on this one.**

Draco sat in the corner of the Muggle Studies room. He didn't understand why he was being forced to do this class, but at least he could stare at Granger. She'd changed over the summer. And not just in the fact that she'd slept with a woman, turned into a succubus, and the two of them basically had a please-the-other deal. No, Granger had become-yes, he would admit it- beautiful. He'd probably fall asleep in this class, but at least he could watch her.

Speaking of the succubus, Granger walked into the classroom and took the last seat available. Which so happened to be next to him. As she crossed the room, Draco took the time to watch her hips. Where had she learned to walk like that? Granger turned slightly to slide into the seat and Draco admired the way her skirt flirted up the side of her her thigh.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked in a low voice as she set her bag next to her.

"As much as one can, considering that it's you," he said.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she shifted her attention from her bag to him. Her brown eyes shocked Draco when he saw that they were no longer solid brown. They'd turned a bronze and caramel color. They were lighter and, now that he noticed, her hair was lighter. Not as light as he had thought, but definitely lighter than it had been last night.

"It may be me, Malfoy," she said. "But you can't keep your eyes off of me."

He leaned back in his seat and looked forward. No one had noticed them talking yet, but sooner or later someone would and Draco would not give them something to gossip about.

"Hey, Malfoy," Granger said under her breath so only he could hear her. "Meet me after my next class."

"Why should I?" he asked just as quietly.

Granger flashed him a smile that made his groin tighten. "I'll give you a refresher," she said in a voice that brought back the mental image of what they'd done last night. Especially what that mouth had done. Draco felt his blood warm and Granger grinned. "I'll meet you in the fourth broom closet down the stairs on the right."

"Good morning, class," the new teacher, Professor Bonner, said, walking into the room with a smile and dressed in a pair of muggle pants and a muggle blouse.

Granger leaned back in her chair and picked up her quill, ready to take notes. Draco rolled his eyes at her bookworm ways. She may look hotter, but she was still the know-it-all bookworm. That line of thought brought him to a very pleasant fantasy of Granger in the sexy librarian role. She could pull it off, too, if she had a pair of glasses and pulled her hair back in a bun for a moment.

"You keep staring, Malfoy," Granger quietly said, her hand still scrawling down notes. "And people are going to notice." Her gaze left her parchment to meet his. Draco was surprised to see her brown eyes tinted with a mist of red. Her voice lowered as she added, "Especially with that fantasy."

Draco paused at her seductive smirk. She'd known what his fantasy was? He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her and she chuckled.

"Is something funny, Ms. Granger?" Professor Bonner asked. "Maybe you and Mr. Malfoy would care to share with the class."

Draco looked up to see the class staring at the two of them. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to tell the teacher, but Granger jumped in. "Malfoy was confused on the uses of a toaster and I was just explaining it to him," she said, smiling sweetly.

Bonner smiled. "Excellent," she said. "I'm glad to see you becoming more interested in the Muggle world, Mr. Malfoy. And, I must admit, toasters had me confused at first, as well." Bonner grinned wider and clapped her hands together. "I have just come up with your first assignment, class. You will all partner up with the person next to you, choose a Muggle appliance, write a report on said appliance, and then demonstrate how to properly use it in front of the class. We will present in a few days. Now, class dismissed early today. Use the extra time to work on your projects."

Everyone got up, collecting their things. Draco shoved his parchment and ink into his bag, looking at Granger. She was smiling to herself as she put her quill and other material away in her bag. "Nice reaction time," he said. "Did you have that lie up your sleeve for something like this?"

Granger chuckled and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. "You're not the only one who can lie, Malfoy," she said. "Covering for Harry and Ron over the years makes one develop a good ability to lie."

"How very Slytherin," Draco said, smirking.

Granger smiled and leaned closer to Draco. He could smell the faint smell of her perfume. "Well, I know I'm going to Slytherin to a closet after my next class. Hope you're there. But I'll understand if you're too Hufflepuff."

"Did you just call me a Hufflepuff?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. He was slightly offended, but a part of him was amused.

"If the wand fits," Granger said challengingly.

Draco leaned forward, resting a hand on the desk behind Granger. He was glad that everyone else had left so they didn't see him bring their faces closer. "I'll be there, Granger," he said. "And I'll Huffle your puff."

They paused for a moment, the words sinking in, then they both laughed.

"Wow," Granger said, leaning against the desk. "Did you-"

"Don't even go there, Granger," Draco said. She started laughing again and put a hand on his shoulder as she leaned forward. He watched her for a moment. Really? She couldn't stop laughing? "What is so funny?"

"I'm just thinking..." Granger said between her bouts of laughter. "If any of the Hufflepuffs...ever used that line."

Draco rolled his eyes. He'd actually heard a few Hufflepuffs use that same line and thought them pathetic. Why had he used it, then? Her laughter continued and was starting to annoy him. Especially when she was laughing at him.

He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her forward to latch his lips over hers. Her laughter stopped. He expected her to pull away from the contact, as they hadn't even kissed last night and she was most likely to freak out. But he was surprised to find her reaction was to wrap her arms around his waist and kiss back. She must be really hungry because her lips' actions could only be described as devouring. He instantly grew hard and wrapped an arm around her waist, his other going for her hip. He lifted her up and set her on the deck behind her.

Granger smiled against his lips and started to lean back on the surface. Draco followed her down, his elbow hitting the desk sharply. It hurt for a moment, but he returned his attention to Granger when her thighs cradled his hips as if he belonged there. He felt his zipper bite into him as his manhood pressed against Granger's panties. They were already damp.

Draco shifted his hips slightly and Granger gasped as he pressed against her. Draco pulled back slightly and watched her. Her eyes were completely red, now, and the her lips were swollen from their kiss. He smirked with the knowledge that he could unravel the know-it-all to this point. He moved again and Granger moaned softly.

"Draco," she breathed.

He chuckled. The motion caused Granger to moan as his body shook against her. "Worked up already?" he asked.

Granger nodded slowly. "A succubus is easy to get worked up," she said in an unstable voice. "It's how we feed. God, Draco, make me come."

"But the Professor will be back soon," he said, smiling full out. Granger whimpered as he pulled away. Her nails dug into his shoulder, pulling him back to her. They dug in slightly, but walked back to her.

Her lips came down on his and cradled the back of his neck. Draco knew he shouldn't be kissing Granger, but there was just something about her lips that kept him there. They drew him deeper and made him want to give her release. Something about her made him want to please her until she-

Granger pulled back, her lips slowly leaving his. He opened his eyes groggily and stared at her. She smiled and slid off the desk, brushing against him. She took his elbow and grabbed his bag. He didn't fight her as she led him to the door of the classroom, put the bag in his hands, and pushed him into the corridor. "See you after the next class," she said, winking at him. He nodded dumbly and the door closed.

After a moment of standing there, stunned, Draco shook his head. What just happened? Had he...Did she just play him so he'd show up? Conniving succubus.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for taking so long to update. This story had me stumped for a while. But I got over it and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
